


untitled

by Ignaz Wisdom (ignaz)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaz/pseuds/Ignaz%20Wisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hry2007 requested House/Von Lieberman (Dr. Weber from season two's "Distractions").  I gave it my best shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

It took him three phone calls to find the right hotel, fifteen minutes to drive there, and $100 to get the bored receptionist to pony up Weber's room number.

_Get a hobby_, Wilson had said. _Get a hooker._

On the whole, House figured this was the cheaper option.

The years had dulled not only Weber's memory of House but also his finely honed sense of paranoia. He answered House's knock without hesitation, and House stuck his cane between the jamb and the door before Weber could slam it shut in his face.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Weber demanded from the slit in the doorway. "I'm calling security."

"Not from there, you're not. You can't reach the phone and hold the door shut at the same time."

The door swung open. Weber stood just inside, collar unbuttoned and shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pinched look on his face. "What do you want?"

"Just this," House said, stepping into the room, separating Weber's hand from the door, and kissing him hard on the mouth as the door swung closed and the latchbolt clicked.

Weber staggered back a step and House staggered after him. It was easy--even easier than it had been twenty years ago. Maybe it was easier because now, Weber wasn't kissing him back.

Instead, Weber shoved him away, nearly toppling House in the process. _That_ wasn't easier. They stood staring at each other, House's pulse racing, Weber straightening his nonexistent tie with nervous, furious gestures.

"It was twenty years ago," Weber said, a hushed snarl.

"Oh, yeah," House said. "Because twenty years changes so much. Like your _math skills_. Are you still as lousy in bed as you are in a classroom?"

"You cheated off of _me_."

"You got the answer wrong!"

Weber blinked and then stared coolly at him. House wet his lips.

"Yes," Weber finally said. "I got a lot of things wrong back then." He took two steps backward and then turned around and walked to the table by the bed, where he picked up the hotel phone. "Hello, front desk? I need security—"

"Don’t bother," House muttered, his hand already on the door. "I’ll show myself out." Like twenty years before, he didn't look back.


End file.
